Slumber Party
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Amy holds a slumber party consisting of Rouge, Tikal, Shade, Sally, and herself. Meanwhile, Silver helps Cream get payback on Amy for not inviting her. Rated K plus for minor language. Has a small hint of SilvAmy in it.


**This is a request from my YouTube buddy latroy6. He spoke to me at work asking if I take requests and I told him yes. He wanted me to write something like this.**

**Just so you know, this will be a minor continuation of 'Silver's First Halloween', so Tails will be described as OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

**Slumber Party**

Amy Rose was bored. Her longtime crush, Sonic the Hedgehog, was somewhere in the world that she didn't know about, which happened quite frequently. This time around, though, she didn't feel like chasing him. She was walking around the woods trying to think of something to do when she saw a light in her path. She then remembered her close friend, Silver the Hedgehog, visited her time every two weeks to see if anything's amiss, but it usually turns into a vacation.

Once the light cleared, Silver came into full view. He looked around trying to find out if there's anything wrong. "Huh, nothing looks wrong here. I guess it's time to check out the city," he said. He turned around, but got spooked by a pair of green eyes in his face, causing him to fall flat on his ass. He looked back up and figured out it was just Amy. She giggled at his reaction. "Amy, what was that for?"

She gave him a hand and helped him back on his feet. "Sorry, Silver. I was just too excited to see you. Two weeks is too long to be missing a friend," she said.

"Oh really? What week is it?" he asked.

"The first week of November, silly. The last time you were here was actually on Halloween, remember?"

"Very funny, but I guess you're right. Two weeks in my time is too much for me to be away from here." That's when Amy thought of an idea.

"Hey, Silver, do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure thing, Amy. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could get some other girls to my house. I've been suffering from sheer boredom and I've got an idea that will get rid of it. So can you help please?" she asked.

"Certainly. Let me know who you want over there and I'll see what I can do." Amy wrote down a list of the girls that she wanted over and handed it to Silver. He saw that one name was missing from the list. "Uh, Amy? You didn't write down Cream's name," he said. He didn't even know about her deceased friend Cosmo, who was Tails' first love, which was why he only mentioned Cream.

"Oh that. That's because this project doesn't involve her," explained Amy.

"Uh, okay." _'That's weird. Why wouldn't she want Cream over at her house?'_ he thought.

* * *

Silver went all over the world seeking the girls that Amy had on her list. The first one he came across was Sally Acorn, one he never got to properly meet. "Are you Princess Sally Acorn?" he asked.

"Why yes I am. You look familiar," she said.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog. W-We never properly met before because we were always on missions. I-I actually came here to ask if you would like to help Amy with a project of hers," he said. Naturally, Sally was skeptical considering that this was one of her rivals for Sonic.

"Did she tell you anything about this…'project'…of hers, Silver?" she asked cautiously.

Silver gulped nervously, which was natural given that he was in the presence of a princess, one that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles knew personally. "W-Well, no she didn't give me any clear details. She just requested that she see you and a select few other girls immediately once I came into contact with you. I-I'll s-see if I can find a-any others. Y-You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's just that Amy would really appreciate it if you just let bygones be bygones and help her out on this," he said, sweating bullets.

Sally chuckled and shook her head at Silver's nervousness. "Okay, Silver, if you insist that I go, I'll go. I'm curious to see what Amy has in mind anyway."

Silver let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and wiped his forehead to get the sweat off. "Alright, I'll see you back at Station Square, Princess." With that, he took off to find the next girl on his list.

* * *

Several hours later, Silver had told the other girls on the list what he told Sally. He arrived back at Amy's house with the others, seeing Sally and Amy actually talking in a civil manner. The other girls he brought with him were Rouge the Bat, Shade the Echidna, and Tikal the Echidna. Of course, since he only knew Rouge, Silver had to get to know the echidnas better. "Okay, Amy, here they are as promised," he said.

"Thanks, Silver. I'm sure it wasn't easy to get through the Twilight Cage. Here's a little something for your trouble," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She didn't have enough money to pay him _and_ organize her project as well. Besides, she knew he wouldn't take her money even if she offered it to him. He went red in the face and fainted, getting giggles from Rouge and Amy, a look of indifference from Shade, and concerned expressions from Tikal and Sally. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

"~Silver and Amy sitting in a tree-~" Rouge began before getting a death glare from Shade.

"If there was a time for you to be mature, Bat-Girl, it would be now," the armored echidna said.

"Please, I wish for there to be no hostilities between us, Shade and Rouge. We all come to a peaceful place because of this white hedgehog. I want us to keep it peaceful," said Tikal.

"Says the girl whose father wanted to overpower the Nocturnus Clan," Shade remarked. This brought Tikal to tears.

"Oh now look what you did, Shade. You made her cry," said Amy, putting her arm around the Knuckles Clan echidna. Tikal's crying woke Silver up from his brief nap. He had a dazed look on his face.

"Did someone get the license number on that boat? Because it was swaying just right," he said, earning more giggles from Rouge and Amy. Sally and Shade only shook their heads. He then saw Tikal crying and thought that Rouge had a hand in that. "C'mon, Rouge, I know you only care for yourself, jewels, and Sonic, but did you have to make Tikal cry?"

"That wasn't me, Silver. That was the old hag over here."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Shade asked, offended. Actually, 'offended' would be putting it mildly. Silver, Sally, and Amy groaned at the arguing that was going on between the two. They looked back at Tikal, who was still crying, and Silver decided that he has had enough.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but I'm afraid that I've got no other choice." Using his psychokinesis, he lifted Rouge and Shade in the air and butted their heads together. "Now listen up, both of you! Amy wanted you guys here so you could help her out with a project she wanted to work on, not so you can argue or hurt Tikal's feelings!" he exclaimed, pointing at Tikal.

Rouge and Shade both had a perfect reason to be ashamed. Sally then remembered what she wanted to ask Amy. "Hey, Amy, what _was_ the project you wanted our help with? If you had Silver go back 4000 years to bring Tikal, then it must be important," she asked.

"That's a good question. I'm sorry to do this to you, Silver, but all I needed from you was to go and get Sally and the others." Silver, in typical anime style, fell forward and face-planted at the comment. Once they were inside, he got up and brushed himself off.

"Geez, nobody appreciates anybody anymore," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

Silver decided to go check out the city to see if there was something amiss that could affect the future. Once he got there, though, he heard some crying going on. He looked around for the source of the crying and wasn't surprised to find Cream and Cheese sitting on the bench. From what Silver had gathered, Amy was extremely blunt on not inviting them.

He decided to go sit with them. "Hey, Cream. Why are you crying?" he asked. The sad rabbit looked up at him.

"Oh hi, Mr. Silver. I heard Amy tell you she was doing a project of sorts. Did she tell you what it was?" she asked.

Silver shook his head. "No she didn't. All she had me do was bring Shade, Tikal, Sally, and Rouge to her house. I had to break up an argument between Shade and Rouge as well." Cream looked even sadder to hear that. The sight was breaking Silver's heart, so he thought about what to do. He looked and saw his answer in the form of an ice cream truck. "Hey, Cream. How does some ice cream sound? It might help us to find a way to get over being rejected by Amy."

Needless to say, Cream and Cheese cheered up at the idea. "That sounds like a great idea, Mr. Silver!" Silver bought himself a simple vanilla cone while Cream and Cheese shared a hot fudge sundae with sprinkles. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Tails throws toilet paper on Amy's house."

"Amy didn't pick on you, Cream. She was just blunt about not inviting us." That's when he thought of an idea. "I've got an idea. How about you, me, and Cheese find out what Amy's up to?"

"That's a great idea, Mr. Silver. I'll see if Tails wants to join us." She sent Tails a text message. He responded back, but disappointed Cream. "Oh I see."

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd love to, but he and Mr. Sonic are dealing with some aliens that call themselves the Deadly Six. They must've come here from the Lost Hex. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Of course I have. It's a small planet that shares the same skies as ours. It's still around in my time. Why would the Deadly Six visit our world?"

"From what I heard from Tails, they either want payback against Mr. Sonic, or they want to properly thank him for saving them from Eggman," she said.

"Well at any rate, we'll let Sonic and Tails take care of them. Let's see what Amy's got planned."

* * *

Silver, Cream, and Cheese got to Amy's house. He looked into her window and saw what was going on. "Wow, Amy, this slumber party was a good idea," said Sally.

"Hey, guys, the water in here is magic! It comes out when I turn the knob! That's incredible!" exclaimed Tikal.

"A slumber party? You've got to be kidding me!" Silver hissed.

"Amy's having a slumber party?"

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that she would invite Rouge of all people."

"Wow, this magic box is amazing! I can see horses running!" Tikal said.

"Tikal, I know everything is new to you, but could you please settle down before you break something?" Shade asked.

"Hehe. Sorry, Shade."

Silver noticed that Amy had a radio in her room. He then got a devious smirk on his face. "I think I've got an idea for payback, Cream."

"What is it," the young rabbit asked.

"Just watch." Silver used his psychokinesis to push a button on Amy's radio. 'Party Rock Anthem' came on. Silver then took over Rouge and made her break dance.

"What the- What's going on?!" she asked.

"Nice moves, Rouge. When did you learn how to dance like that?" asked Amy.

"Whoa! I didn't! Something is happening to me!" That's when Silver let his grip go and Rouge fell on the floor.

"Wow, this thing is amazing! I wonder if it has anything I would like coming out of it!" Tikal exclaimed, obviously fascinated with the radio.

"Tikal, it's just a radio. There's nothing special about it," said Sally.

"But no one was near the radio when it came on," said Shade before coming up with a conclusion. "Amy, do you have any ghosts living in your house?"

"G-Ghosts? N-no I don't. At least I don't think so." She went to her window to see if she could find a certain white hedgehog. Even though he did this little prank, she felt bad for not inviting him to the slumber party. "There may not be any ghosts here, but I've got a hunch that Silver is trying to get some sort of payback for me not inviting him."

"Do you think it's working?" asked Shade.

"Actually, I felt bad all this time for some reason." Rouge groaned as she got up, shaking her head.

"Amy, it's probably because of the way you said he couldn't come. You have to remember that Silver's 14 years old, which an age where anyone can easily be heartbroken, unlike our dear Sonic, who's 16 and can handle something like that a lot better," said the bat.

While that was going on, Cheese snuck into the room and hit the button on the radio again. This time the song was 'Gangnam Style'. Silver took control of Shade and had her do the dance to the song. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" she yelled, earning a smack in the back of the head from their host.

"Don't talk about my friend like that, Shade! He's just really mad," Amy said before seeing a little yellow ball above the radio. She went and picked it up, figuring out who it was by the bow-tie it was wearing. "C-Cheese?! Oh no, Cream must've gotten mad as well!" she exclaimed, frightened as she immediately regretted not inviting her closest friends.

"Uh-oh!"

"What is it, Cream?" Silver asked.

"Cheese has been caught!" she said frantically.

"Yikes! It looks like we better find some way to get him out of there."

Right now, Cheese was backed into a corner by Shade. "Okay, little one, I'm only going to ask you once: where are Silver and Cream?" she asked, frightening the poor little chao. Cheese started to cry.

"Now look what you did, Shade! You made the poor thing cry!" exclaimed Tikal. The ancient guardian then picked up Cheese and cuddled him like a little baby. "There, there, little one. Don't cry. I know that big, bad Shade didn't mean to scare you." Meanwhile, Amy, Rouge, and Sally were having a talk with Shade.

"Shade, are you nuts?! Making Cheese cry is like making Cream cry! If Tails caught wind of that, then he'll throw toilet paper all over the Twilight Cage, whether Knuckles approves of it or not!" Amy hissed.

"You should've seen what happened on Halloween," said Rouge.

"What happened then?" asked Shade.

"He toilet papered this little ox boy's yard for picking on Cream. Then Silver and Amy earned the 'Best Prank' award along with him for this clone mummy prank they pulled."

"Yikes. I'd hate to be that kid."

"Now you're lucky you didn't make Cheese cry around Thanksgiving. If that happened, then you can say 'goodbye' to your entire yard. I don't know if Amy and Rouge told you, but Sonic and Knuckles are still proud of him for that," Sally added.

"That kid…either he needs to be in a facility, or he deserves an award for 'Most Defensive Friend'." The 4 of them looked over at Tikal, who was holding a sleeping Cheese in her arms. Tikal didn't say anything, simply getting up and walking to the front door. The others present immediately figured out what she had in mind: if Cheese was left out in the open, then they can either lure Cream out, or track down Silver since he'd use his psychokinesis to bring Cheese to them.

Sure enough, it was Cream who fell for the trap, but Silver had an ace up his sleeve. Once she picked up Cheese, Amy and the others came out of the corner and surrounded the poor rabbit. "Aha! Gotcha, Cream!" exclaimed Rouge. Just then, the 5 girls that were surrounding Cream were lifted up by a psychic force.

"You were saying?" said Silver in a smart-allec manner. Shade was starting to like this particular hedgehog less and less. Unfortunately, even with her power as a Nocturnus Clan echidna, she couldn't do anything about it. "I don't even know what Blaze's reaction to all of this would be, or Sonic's for that matter."

"Trust me, Silver; you're probably playing it safe right now. If I could get loose, you'd be dead meat," Shade said in a menacing tone. Silver looked at her like she was crazy. He looked at the other girls and saw a different reaction on each of their faces. Rouge looked like she was having a good time; Tikal was frightened not by what Silver was doing, but by Shade's threat; and Sally just had on her neutral look, knowing what this was about.

The biggest heartbreaker for him, though, was the look on Amy's face. He could see a mix of sadness and regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Silver! I'm sorry for the way I shut you and Cream out! I shouldn't have been so blunt. I'll think before I say anything that could offend someone like you or Cream again! I promise!" she exclaimed, pleading with Silver to spare her.

He let everyone except for Shade down onto the ground, as he knew Shade would try to kill him. "It's okay, Amy. It was only Cream you needed to apologize to. I don't really care how you said it to me." He then directed his attention to Shade. "As for you, Shade, I'm going to tell Tails what you did to Cheese," he said.

"Why you little-" she began before being knocked out by Rouge.

"Man, she was annoying!" said the bat. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Hey, Cream. I have an idea," Amy said. Cream lifted her head up to listen to Amy. "How about the next time I have a slumber party, it'll just be you, me, and maybe Blaze, okay?"

"That'll be fun, Amy!" Cream exclaimed. Amy then redirected her attention to Silver.

"And as for you, Silver," she began, causing Silver to tense up. "Thanks for taking care of Cream, even if it was helping her get payback at us."

"Hey, it's no problem. Sonic's always been like a big brother to me, so I figured it's high time I was a big brother to someone else."

"Well, you would make a pretty good brother," said Tikal.

"Aw shucks. Thanks, Tikal."

THE END

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Like I said, this was a request from latroy6 on YouTube. Otherwise, I wouldn't have thought of it.**

**Anyways, that's two down for the month of November and two to go.**

**PSY owns 'Gangnam Style'**

**LMFAO own 'Party Rock Anthem'.**


End file.
